


Disenchantment

by gaialux



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Starlight joins the Seven.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Classical Flash 2020





	Disenchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Disenchantment.

Is that the word?

Maeve doesn't know. She's educated, sure, and a genius according to her Gladiator assessment, but what use is education and intellect in a world such as this?

Save the people. Be a star. That's her job -- the public need nothing more.

They were like a family. A big, messed up family. And now the seven were a broken family. One in need of a little sister.

Enter the beautiful Annie.

This wasn't in Homelander or Stillwell's plan. It certainly wasn't in Maeve's, yet here they were. Annie learning the ropes of what it means to be a world class superhero and Maeve finding herself drawn to this child. This innocent, sweet girl who thinks she can save the damn world. Who looks at Maeve like _she_ is a shining light instead of a woman made of stone. Stone that has penetrated deeper than she ever wanted to let it.

"Ice queen," Homelander called her once. "Too bad that name's already trademarked, huh?"

"Just like you, Captain America."

Maeve properly speaks to Annie the first time in the bathrooms. Opulent, stone columns and an ever changing array of plants and flowers. Jasmine, today, with hints of lavender. Annie smells like marigolds and oranges. Floral with a punch.

"It's not a bad thing," Maeve says, fixing her makeup in the mirror. Adjusting her wrist guards. Her tiara. Her tough yet feminine look Stillwell always pushed. Amazonian goddess. Powerful but hot. "To want to save the world. But don't destroy yourself in the process."

Then Annie leaves without saying a word. She is made of mystery. Of marigolds and oranges that linger after Maeve for the entire day.

...

Assignments with Homelander. Then Homelander changes his tune and it's assignments with Annie. Annie in her new uniform. Flesh for miles on that small body of hers. Hair so high it reaches the sun. Arm around Maeve as they walk into the arena. Tingles. Warmth. A look. Maeve wonders, wonders...fights because it's what she knows how to do.

...

Her first proper case with Annie takes place in Olympia. They're given high class accommodations because they've both been Good Girls and a week to settle in. They spend the first night drinking while Annie splays out on the reclining couch, eats the provided food, licks her fingers clean and Maeve has to look away to pour more wine and keep her fingers from shaking.

Maeve sits and hands Annie their fifth...six?...eighth? drink of the night.

Then Maeve's hand gives out -- ever since the battle, the one where she broke five bones that never healed -- and wine flows to the floor. Blood purple on white marble.

"Housekeeping," Maeve says. A stupid thing to say, but she thinks Annie would be the type to care. Care too much. Too hard.

Annie, bless her, laughs. They both laugh. Laugh and drink and forget how to stop laughing. Then Annie is on Maeve, legs wrapped around her waist, drinks spilt on the floor -- And now Maeve is on the receiving end of that care and it's so nice, so beautiful--

Maeve catches Annie's lips that are wet from the drinks. Soft. Opening and gasping and Maeve's hands wrap in Annie's soft blonde hair. She's in normal clothes because Annie still wants to be Annie January, Hometown girl, in white cotton and soft silk. Maeve is in her uniform, skirt hiked up, shoes kicked off. Surrounded by Annie, Annie, Annie.

Disenchantment.

No longer the right word.


End file.
